


GREEK - SEVENTEEN

by vania3011



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vania3011/pseuds/vania3011
Summary: Por mucho tiempo, los dioses han desobedecido las leyes, bajado a la tierra y teniendo hijos con humanos.Estos, conocidos como semidioses, fueron enviados desde su nacimiento a un lugar neutro. Un lugar donde ningún simple mortal podría entrar, así los dioses se aseguraban de que no causaran daño alguno en la tierra.Todo estuvo tranquilo, luego de que Zeus prohibiera el nacimiento de más semidioses.Viendo de vez en cuando a sus padres, tanto dioses como humanos, crecieron viviendo juntos y respetando las normas que se les imponían. O al menos eso era lo que aparentaban.En el momento menos oportuno, uno de los hijos de Zeus desaparece, dejando al descubierto la gran farsa que habían armado todo ese tiempo.Lleno de ira, Zeus envía a todos los semidioses en una misión para encontrarlo. Y estos deben afrontar muchas situaciones peligrosas e imposibles para lograrlo. Sabiendo que si no lo consiguen, serán condenados a la muerte por manos del Rey del Olimpo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Estoy publicando una de mis obras por primera vez, no encuentro obras en español dentro de esta página, así que pensé "¿por qué no?". Para los que ya me conocen por wattpad y ya leen el libro. Muchas gracias y espero que me apoyen acá también. <3  
> Y para los que recién me conocen, hola, soy VaniA o vania3011, conocida también como vaniacarat. Espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia <3\. Gracias.

Y aquí va el resúmen nuevamente XD 

Por mucho tiempo, los dioses han desobedecido las leyes, bajado a la tierra y teniendo hijos con humanos.

Estos, conocidos como semidioses, fueron enviados desde su nacimiento a un lugar neutro. Un lugar donde ningún simple mortal podría entrar, así los dioses se aseguraban de que no causaran daño alguno en la tierra.

Todo estuvo tranquilo, luego de que Zeus prohibiera el nacimiento de más semidioses.

Viendo de vez en cuando a sus padres, tanto dioses como humanos, crecieron viviendo juntos y respetando las normas que se les imponían. O al menos eso era lo que aparentaban.

En el momento menos oportuno, uno de los hijos de Zeus desaparece, dejando al descubierto la gran farsa que habían armado todo ese tiempo.

Lleno de ira, Zeus envía a todos los semidioses en una misión para encontrarlo. Y estos deben afrontar muchas situaciones peligrosas e imposibles para lograrlo. Sabiendo que si no lo consiguen, serán condenados a la muerte por manos del Rey del Olimpo.


	2. No todo es lo que parece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inicio

# No todo es lo que parece

 

-Entonces, debemos poner nubes acá y acá- dijo la bella ninfa, señalando en su pequeña tabla, para que el jóven semidios a su lado entendiera mejor-

El rubio de mejillas acolchadas asintió

-Lo tengo, no se preocupe señorita. Todo va a quedar muy bien.

-Espero que sí, Seungkwan, todo debe quedar perfecto. 

Seungkwan asintió

-Bien, tengo que irme. Los pilares ya deben estar listos.

-Sí señorita.

La ninfa se retiro y Seungkwan se pasó una mano por la frente. Estaba bajo mucha presión.

La fiesta del Rey del Olimpo, el "Señor del Rayo" era esa noche y todo debía quedar perfecto. Para eso los habían llamado.

Sin embargo, su cabeza se enfocó en otra cosa cuando vió una castaña cabellera caminar hacia él

Seungkwan lo alcanzó 

-¿Vernon, lo hiciste?

Vernon giró su cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo y jaló a Seungkwan detrás de unos arboles para mayor precaución

-Esta noche en la cueva de los suspiros, apenas termine la entrada de Zeus. - susurró el menor

-Gracias - Seungkwan lo abrazó - sé que es muy riesgoso para tí, así que gracias

Se separaron y Vernon tomó la mano del rubio

\- Por tu felicidad afrontaría cualquier riesgo, hemos estado juntos siempre Seungkwan, en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, lo sé - Seungkwan acarició la mano del contrario con su pulgar

Y era cierto. Ambos habían crecido juntos, cuidandose y defendiéndose mutuamente. Compartiendo el poco cariño que aprendieron a tener.

-Me tengo que ir - Seungkwan soltó sus manos - esas nubes no se van a poner solas - caminó para irse, sin embargo volteó una vez más para mirar a Vernon y agradecerle con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por los árboles

Vernon sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a tomar vuelo para seguir con sus encargos.

Ser el mensajero del lugar no era tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una fecha tan importante, en un espacio tan amplio y la tecnología estaba prohibida

Por supuesto que estaba prohibida pensó mientras volaba, sería realmente peligroso acercar corriente eléctrica al rey del trueno

Dejó que su risa parara para enfocarse en su camino, y detuvo un poco su velocidad conforme iba llegando a donde debía

Cuando estuvo sobre el lugar fue cuestión de lanzarse hacia abajo y confiar en que las alas de sus tobilleras lo frenarían a tiempo justo antes de tocar el suelo

Lo cual afortunadamente hicieron. Se había tardado un tiempo aprendiendo a controlarlas la primera vez que su padre se las dió. Pero solo fue cuestión de práctica para mejorar notablemente y poder volar como lo hacía ahora.

Vernon se paró fuera de la pequeña carpa que habían instalado

Seokmin debía estar allí ensayando, por lo que había dicho el Dios Apolo.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz que no era la de Seokmin llamó su atención, había alguien más en esa carpa

Temiendo interrumpir algún ensayo o alguna conversación oficial, esperó fuera por unos minutos. Los ensayos eran realmente importantes para Seokmin y si interrumpía quizá se podía molestar.

Sin embargo no escuchó nada más en esos minutos y decidió que era tiempo de interrumpir, tenía más mensajes que enviar.

-Seokmin -llamó - Seokmin, tengo un mensaje de tu padre, ¿puedo entrar?

Escuchó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído y luego de eso ya tenía a Seokmin frente a él

Tenía el cabello un poco desordenado en comparación a como usualmente se mostraba

-No es necesario que entres, ¿qué necesita mi padre?

-Ah, bueno, el Sr. Apolo solicitó tu presencia en sus aposentos para verificar que tu acto estaba completo. Quiere verte en dos horas.

Seokmin asintió

-Está bien, puedes irte, muchas gracias.

Vernon pensó que no debía preguntar pero aún así lo hizo

-Seokmin, ¿quién está contigo en la carpa?

Seokmin pareció algo nervioso

-No nay nadie conmigo- sonrió dejándo ver sus brillantes dientes

-Pero escuché una voz cuando llegué, no quería interrumpir...

-¡Ah! Eso, estaba modulando mi voz, por eso debiste pensar que era otra persona.

Vernon aceptó las palabras no tan seguro de que fueran ciertas y se despidió de Seokmin

Cuando el hijo de Apolo entró en la carpa nuevamente no tardó ni un segundo en encontrarse con los ojos del contrario

-¿Ya se fue? - escuchó salir de esos hermosos labios

Hizo su camino hasta quedar frente al cuerpo descubierto y lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de contestar

-Ya se fue -susurró pasando la naríz entre el cuello y el hombro de el hombre que lo traía loco- ahora podemos seguir 

-Seokmin- el muchacho habló despacio, casi tarareando su nombre mientras se aferraba de la espalda ajena

-¿Mhmm? 

-Tienes la camisa mal abotonada 

El cantante escuchó la ligera risa retumbar en sus oídos y se regocijó de gusto, manteniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo contrario

-Ni siquiera lo voy a tener puesta en algunos segundos - rió moviendo sus manos un poco más abajo hasta tomar al otro de la cintura y pegarse a él

El muchacho suspiró por el fuerte agarre y cortó la distancia entre sus bocas. Estaban a solo centímetros

-Debo hacer algo antes de volver y que noten que me fui, y tú debes ir a ver a tu padre

-Aún tenemos tiempo - Seokmin lo miró 

Podían verse a los ojos y estos se decían muchas más cosas de las que ellos podrían emitir

Un segundo más tarde Seokmin ya tenía al muchacho contra la suave superficie de su sillón mientras se devoraban la boca.

Tenía que ver a su padre en dos horas. Suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera con la belleza que gemía su nombre bajo su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios <3

**Author's Note:**

> Enserio espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia, es una de mis favoritas <3  
> Siempre pensé en crear más historias con parejas que de repente no son tan conocidas de este lado del charco, así que me siento muy felíz de publicar aquí.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
